


Will I Be Okay?

by DNAGraceless



Series: Convictions gays [1]
Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: A different Kind of Death, F/F, decided to write wallace not being a creepy asshole, since they writers dont seem to know how, tess tries to cheer hayes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Trying to fix the ending of the latest episode with a bit of Tayes and a not creepy asshole Wallace





	

Hayes stood in her bedroom, her mind jerking back and forth between defeat and defiance, wishing she could have done something, anything, but knowing she couldn’t. She’d failed. An innocent man, an innocent man that _she_ was supposed to save had died because she was _too fucking late_. Even when she tried, when she put everything she had into a job, she still failed. She still wasn’t good enough. She still let people down.

“Hayes?” Wallace’s voice came through the door. They hadn’t been best friends after he lied to her, but with their issues mostly resolved and both happy without each other, she had to admit that knowing he was there, that she wasn’t entirely alone was a slight comfort.

“Hayes, open the door,” He pleaded. She stared at it silently. She opened her mouth but no words came. What could she say? There were no words to describe how she felt, to do the situation justice.

“Open the door.”  
Hayes leaned her head gently against the door. “Earl was innocent, and he still died. I told him he was worm food, why would I say that? What do I know?”  
“Hayes, please,”  
Hayes gave a choked gasp. “It’s black Conner, it-it’s all dark,” She sobbed.  
“I know Hayes. You need to open the door, please,”

His voice become less and less composed the longer Hayes went without speaking, the only confirmation that she was still at the door was the sound of her choked breathing.

Hayes grabbed the lock, twisting it and turning away, facing the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She heard Wallace walk into the room, felt his hand on her arm.

She turned and fell against him, desperate for something to keep her tethered. She was gripping his arm so tightly it must have hurt him, but he didn’t say anything, just rubbing her back as she sobbed.

“It’s so dark,” she said, crying into his shoulder.

“I know. I know; it’s terrible. But we got the guy Hayes,”  
“And Earl is still dead. He died, and we should have saved him.”  
Wallace gently sat her down on the bed, grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside table and handing them to Hayes, who proceeded to slowly wring and tear them up.

“Do you want to call someone?” He asked. By someone, he meant Tess, but the last thing Hayes wanted right now was to listen to Tess talk through the phone and not be able to see her.  
Hayes shook her head, choking another shaking breath. She blinked and a rush of tears slid down her cheek. “I just want to sleep.”

“Do you have your sleeping pills?”

Hayes hesitated, before shaking her head. Worry flashed through Wallace before he nodded.

“Jackson took them.”  
“Do you want me to go out and get you some more?”

He wasn’t keen on the idea of leaving her alone in this state, but he’d rather she be alone asleep than alone awake, agonizing about the day.  
Hayes nodded, making a tear in the tissues with her thumbs.

“Alright. There’s a chemist around the corner. I’ll be right back,”  
 His words were writhe with warning and implication but Hayes just nodded, staring down at her hands.

Wallace left and Hayes was hit with another sudden wave of emotion, slipping off the bed and resting her head against it, sobbing into her hands.

She jumped at the sound of her phone going off. She ignored it for the first two times, before annoyance burst and she scrambled for her phone in her pocket, prepared to throw it across the room, until she saw the caller ID.

The picture of Tess she had taken, the one where Tess was smiling to happily stared back at her. Her smile was so out of place in Hayes’ mind, and she gasped for breath as the picture disappeared and the phone stopped ringing.

Tess left a voicemail, and Hayes swiped until she found it, pressing the phone to her ear.

“Hey Hayes, please call me back. I know what happen was really terrible, it was awful, but I need you to call me. I’m worried about you. Jackson said he took your sleeping pills after… Well, that’s a different conversation but please pick up. Bye,”  
Hayes pulled the phone away, the screen slightly wet from her tears, displayed a message alert from Tess. Hayes opened it.

_Hayes? Are you okay?_

Hayes texted back honestly, ‘ _No’_

_‘Sorry. Stupid question. Can I call you?’_

Hayes pressed her name, letting her answer before returning it to her ear.

“Hey,” Tess said, her voice sad and sympathetic.

“Hi,” Hayes said, back, shifting to lean back against the bed.

“What colour are ou feeling?”

Hayes wiped her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest.

“It’s black. Everything is black and dark and tight. It’s all dark,” She was becoming hysterical again and she heard Tess call through the receiver, her words muddled but her voice comforting.

“I wish I was there. Where’s Wallace?”  
Hayes hesitated before telling her. She heard Tess’ breathing hitch.

“He’ll monitor them,” Hayes assured her. “This isn’t his first rodeo.”  
“Okay. Are you… Are you okay? You aren’t going to…”  
“I’m sure I’ll be carefully monitored.” Hayes bit her lip, using some of the crumpled up tissues to dap at her tears. “Can… you come over tomorrow? After I get back?”  
“Yeah of course. Do you need anything?”  
“No, I just,” She swallowed thickly, “don’t want to be alone. Jackson’s gone, I…”  
“Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?”  
Hayes shook her head, even though Tess couldn’t see it. “I’ll text you when I’m ready.”

“If you’re sure,”  
Hayes heard a knock at her door. “I am. Goodnight,”  
“Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”  
“Okay,”  
They hung up and Hayes called out to Wallace, letting him in. He seemed concerned that she was sitting on the floor, but said nothing, just handing her two tablets and a bottle of water.

“You don’t have to wait around til I pass out,” Hayes said after she forced down the pills and sat back on the bed.

“I just want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid,”

“I won’t.” Hayes assured him, lying down and turning away. “I just want to forget.”

Wallace left the room with a short goodnight, and Hayes let herself drift off to sleep.

 

When Hayes woke the next morning, she found texts from Tess and one from Jackson.

Jackson: _Hey, I’m heading home tonight but I won’t be there til late. You should call Tess or someone to ask them to come over. I’ll call you later okay? Please answer._  


Tess: _Did you know the first dinosaur to be formally named was the Megalosaurus, back in 1824?_

The next text was a picture of a Megalosaurus

_Tess: Not exactly creatively named._

_Tess: but it was the 1800’s. Dinosaurs were pretty new._

Tess: _Well not new_

Tess: _Did you know George Washington never knew about Dinosaurs? He died before the first one was discovered._

Tess: _it’s weird how humans have been around for so long but have only known about dinosaurs for two hundred years._

The reality of the day was slightly kept at bay by the texts, and Hayes gave a smile. She pressed the call button, waiting less than three rings before Tess picked up.

“Hey, what’s up?” Tess asked, obviously having just woken up.

“Not much. Just woke up.”  
“You’re up early.”  
“My flight leaves soon. Thanks, by the way. For the texts,”  
“I thought they might cheer you up a bit.”  
“They did.” Hayes jumped at a knock at the door between her and Wallace’s rooms.

“Hayes, we need to leave soon.”  
Hayes called back that she was getting ready, and gave her attention back to Tess.

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon,”  
“Okay. Bye,”  
“Bye,”  
Hayes hung up, took a deep breath, and got ready for her flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! thanks xx


End file.
